Scarlet Scarfs, Hidden Blades, And a Heart Made Of Ice
by chiller4D
Summary: This is a fanfic about one of my OC's from another Fanfic about Akame ga kill. It's not required to read but check out both. Join Itami as he finds love in two beautiful girls, one being none other than Esdese her self. Sorry for bad summary better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1... Blood, Sweat, and Tears**_

**Welcome to a fanfic based on one of my characters from another fanfic I'm working on. For those of you who have read it, this will be on Itami. Since I'm already working on another fanfic this fanfic's chapters will be way shorter than my other ones.  
Itami the lovable and quiet, masochist get his day in the spotlight. Join him on his tale of woe, as he finds love in two beauties but not just any beauties. The Icequeen know as Esdeath and a childhood friend. There will be happy, sad, exciting, and terrifying monuments. Find out where he got his teigu and how met Night Raid.**

* * *

Sweat trickled down my body through my pores. My muscles ached and I felt as though I could collapse at any moment and die _"No! That not an option I can't leave her behind!"_ Dressed in nothing but a pair of pants I kicked a rather tall skinny boy in the face. One of his buddies didn't take to kindly to this and charged at me, dagger at the ready. I was preparing for him when a rock flew right past my shoulder and square into the dudes face.  
"Bulls-eye!" An excited voice called from behind. I turned around to see my childhood friend, Scarlet. Dressed in nothing but an old tattered dressed, her fire-red hair hanged down to her shoulders. Despite being locked into a death match between hundreds of children who want to... No I take that back, need to slaughter each other. She's smiling and not just any smile but a huge grin plastered across her face. No matter what situation she was in I would always see that grin spread across her cheeks. I turned back around to see six more kids surrounds us on all sides. Oh! Wait, you probably want to know why we're killing each other in the first place, am I right? Well we've been doing stuff like this ever since we're born.

This is called "The Success" a training program designed to make the ultimate Relic user. For those that have been living under a rock a Relic is a powerful weapon, created and sold by noble blood line know as "Empresses or Emperors". This programs motto is 'Only the strongest survive' after a month of being born you're striped from your home and family, and the second step of this program is to throw you into a pool. If you swim you live, if you can't then you failed the program. When you fail the program it's an early grave. As you could have guessed I passed that test, when I reached the age of five that's when I met Scarlet my only friend in the program. It's not that I couldn't make any friends it's that it's a survival test, friends are the last thing on your mind. But something about Scarlet attracted me to her... Not like the she looks, but more of this invisible aura that attracts others to her. Scarlet took a liking to me right away and we've been friends ever since, helping each other in every test thrown at us from surviving three months in a forest, deadly obstacle courses, to even spike speed run tests. As we grew older I could tell that she crushes on me, and don't get me wrong, Scarlet is a sweet girl and all but until I've passed this test I'm not getting into any serious relationships. But I digress from that topic and back to the subject at hand. So back to present day...

This was the final test. Out of 247 teens and children only a maximum of five would survive, maybe less if you sustain injuries to bad to heal. The rules was simple, use the weapons scattered out across the arena to kill as many people possible...

After the boy fell to the ground Scarlet skipped past me and picked up some of his teeth.  
"Look Itami! I got more trophies!" She stated happily as she pulled out a necklace made of different sized teeth. _"and to think she's my only friend! How did I survive this long?"_ I laughed to myself.

* * *

**Some author notes. Itami (In this fanfic and the other..) calls Teigus relics.  
Towards the end there seems to be a small time skip in the story, the part I wrote there some how got deleted so I had to  
improvise.**

**As for my other fanfic "In todays world" I will be updating that soon. I've just haven't had he time for it but it hasn't been dropped I promise. You might be wandering why I did this fanfic? Well I love Itami's character so much I decided to give him his own story. Well thanks for reading! (=**

** Goodnight from Chiller.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2... Cold Faces, Cute faces, And New Faces?  
**_**  
WOW! I was not expecting so many messages for the continuation of this story! And to the guest who commented, my sister said the same thing. And to those who have been sending me messages, I've been off for about two weeks. I don't want to go into too much detail but one of my close relatives got into a really bad car accident. On the good note, she's fine now and I can get back to what I love to do. Oh, and before I forget, I will be posting the next chapter of my other fanfic "In today's world" a couple of hours right after this is uploaded. So you can look forward to that! I'll digress from that for now, I'll go into more detail at the end.**

* * *

After the boy fell to the ground Scarlet skipped past me and picked up some of his teeth.  
"Look Itami! I got more trophies!" She stated happily as she pulled out a necklace made of different sized teeth. _"And to think she's my only friend! How did I survive this long?"_ I laughed to myself. My laughing caused me to let my guard down and all the sudden there was a jolt of shock and pleasure that shot through my lower back. I immediately twirled and elbowed a blonde girl in the face, causing her to stumble back. Not wasting any time I grabbed the knife stuck in my back and threw it into her neck. It's weird how use to death a person can get, even as she reached out to me with pleading hands, the look in her eyes was that of pure hatred. Me? I just stared as she fell to the ground wriggling in pain. You might be wandering, Itami aren't you in pain right now? The answer to that is a big. Fat. Nope! In fact it's the opposite, see I was born with this rare condition where my brain perceives pain as pleasure. Now, where was I?... That's right! Back on the arena, me and Scarlet got back to back as they surrounded us. I was armed with a standard kitchen knife and Scarlet had a small short-sword "You ready Scarlet!?" I smirked. I could feel her giggling "I'm always ready!" She shouted as at least a dozen kids of different sizes charged at us. Up first was a small scrawny kid armed with a pitchfork, he charged at my left. I was easily able to dodge it by side stepping, which sent him forward stabbing some poor girl in the abdomen. I quickly came up behind him and stabbed him in the back piercing his heart. This time a taller brunette girl with a whip and her friend armed with a shield, came from two different directions, one from the right and the other from the left. The brunette lashed her whip towards Scarlet, I quickly ran in front of her and caught the whip in time. Unfortunately I was hit by the shield girl and was dazed for a second. Scarlet used me as a launch pad and leaped over the shield girl and brought her sword down on top of her head slicing her in half. Still holding onto the whip, I pulled with full strength forcing the brunette towards me and she ran straight into my knife. Falling to her knees I finished her off with a slit to the throat. They weren't done yet! They charged again but this time the attack never came instead a wall of ice appeared engulfing all the other competitors.

"YOU TWO!" A loud feminine voice boomed at us "YOUR OPPONENT WILL NOW BE ME!" From the west side of the arena a beautiful girl approached, she had long blue hair, wore a military uniform, and had a black symbol tattooed on her chest. She stopped a couple of meters away and drew a saber from it's hilt pointing it at us "If you can survive for thirty seconds I will let you live... How ever you must first take one of these..." A masked woman appeared out of thin air with a cart and different objects spread across it. "Please choose your weapons." The masked woman stated. _"Weapons? Is this some kind of test!? There are no weapons here..."_ My train of thought was interrupted by a pulling sensation, well it was more like something was drawing me to it... The feeling of like how you lost an item, but you know where it is, you don't know how you know it's there you just do. It was a small metallic necklace, it had the shape of a lions head and the neck curved into the shape of a tooth. Without hesitation I grabbed the necklace and put it on, it then started to glow a blue color and a coat wrapped it's self around me. The coat was a pitch black color and was covered with at least ten or more pockets, the coat reached all the way to my ankles, and the inside was full of sharp metallic weapons.  
"WHOAAAA!" Scarlet gasped.  
"Interesting..." The blue haired woman smirked.  
"Excellent choice." The masked woman stated with no emotions.  
"Take my body as yours, give me the strength of hundred men to strike down even the fiercest of gods! Reveal your blades!..." Two blades protruded from the sleeves of the coat "KAKURETA!" I chanted. I don't know what really came over me it just felt like the thing to say at the time, I couldn't believe it! I'd heard of how powerful relics are but I had never actually held one much less activate it. I could feel it's power flowing through me and it was getting me pumped!

"Okay..." I smirked "You want to fight? Let's fight!"

* * *

**Thanks again guys for reading, I'll be uploading the next chapter of my other fanfic about Akame Ga Kill "In todays world" I just want to warn you instead of posting the second part of chapter four I'm going to combine the two parts to make a whole chapter. So now it'll be longer. **

**Who will win the heart of Itami? Let me hear your thoughts**

**Scarlet: The red headed sweet, loving, girl? Or The cold blooded psychotic Esdeath?**

**What do you think of Itami's Teigu? Got any ideas that you want me to incorporate? message or review to let me know.**


End file.
